


Like a Dog

by SilbelPomo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Cruelty, M/M, Mental Disorder, Obsession, Romance, Submission, Zoophilia, love sick
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilbelPomo/pseuds/SilbelPomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ni si quiera te das cuenta de cuando todo acabó para ti. De en qué momento las cosas hicieron pluf en tu cabeza y ya no tenias conciencia sobre un comportamiento normal."</p><p>Llega un punto en el que ya no sabe a donde mirar. Todo se ha derrumbado en su cabeza y es consciente de sus problemas pero no puede detenerse ahora. No cuando ha descubierto algo que le hace extrañamente feliz.</p><p>"La gente diría que he perdido la cabeza, pero no estoy loco se exactamente que estoy haciendo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la segunda historia Sterek que traigo. Espero que no os asuste y no le deis oportunidad.
> 
> ¡A leer pues!

Ni si quiera te das cuenta de cuando todo acabó para ti. De en qué momento las cosas hicieron _pluf_ en tu cabeza y ya no tenias conciencia sobre un comportamiento _normal_. Ha sido gradual, exactamente como cuando no se coge a tiempo a un paciente con una enfermedad que le va comiendo poco a poco hasta que es imposible ocultarlo.

Es horrible pensar que lo que a ti te pasa es algo que podría haberse evitado, de algún modo. Nada de seres sobrenaturales, nada de posesiones. Es algo tuyo, una obsesión por alcanzar un propósito que no va a ocurrir.

Todo comenzó con esa sensación de amor-odio. La dinámica era sencilla, él te acorralaba como un cervatillo asustado contra alguna pared y tú te limitabas a encogerte sobre ti mismo. Luego empezasteis a miraros muy cerca, alternando de los ojos a los labios. Tu primer error fue pensar que él, después de esas escenas tan extrañas pensaba en cada segundo pasado a tu lado, fue creer que le daba vueltas, que se preguntaba al igual que tú el por qué de que mirara tus labios. Fue estar seguro de que buscaba lo mismo que tú.

Seguiste disfrutando de su violencia y brutalidad, te insinuaste abiertamente, hiciste lo que te pedía y deseabas los roces que te regalaba. Ambos sabíais de tu atracción por él, todos lo sabían pero estabas bien con eso. Completamente a su merced, no tenias sentido de la seguridad.

Hizo que tus ojos brillaran con adoración y devoción. La imagen de tu persona sobre sus rodillas frente a su deidad estaba presente siempre detrás de tus parpados y eso te encantaba de una manera poco convencional. Te levantabas de la cama pensando en él y ya no paraba. No viste que te habías enamorado hasta que te descubriste pensando en vosotros dos de ancianos, juntos y con mucha familia. Algo en lo que nadie veía a Derek encajando, nadie menos tu. Y ese fue el primer signo de demencia.

Llego un punto que el asunto reventó en la cara de todos. En circunstancias normales habrías sentido humillación por cómo te comportabas pero para ti el dar y entregarse a una persona que se aprovecha se había hecho costumbre poco. Al principio no te despreciaba tanto, el cambio fue lento al igual que tu perdida de razón y humanidad. Su fuerza interior, el poder que tenía aumentaba con tu sumisión, hasta que acabaste siendo un muñeco convencido de que todo estaba bien, que lo tenías bajo control. Bueno, así era hasta que se cansó de la situación y te cerró las puertas a su vida. Te obligó a dejar la manada, a no juntarte con ninguno de sus integrantes, incluido Scott y se atrevió a ello porque sabía que podía y que tenía poder sobre ti.

Tu _hermano_ no lo permitió, pero tuvo que desistir cuando tú mismo fuiste el que puso tierra de por medio, con la esperanza de demostrarle algo a Derek y te devolviera un puesto en su círculo, aunque fuera el peor, serias tan feliz limpiando lo que dejaba atrás... Durante una temporada pasó. Te dedicabas a limpiar sus sabanas después de haber follado con cualquiera. Él lo pintaba como un acto de confianza hacia ti y tú deseabas que fuera el primero de muchos y que el final significara amor. A pesar de que te ofrecías en bandeja de plata, con pecho en el suelo y culo alzado, expuesto, vulnerable, con el ano perfectamente abierto, el no te quería, no para eso. Aunque una vez te obligo a mirar mientras le hacían una mamada, una estudiante de economía averiguaste luego, tras haberse corrido hecho a la chica de su casa y como premio por no haberte tocado te dejo lamer su semen del suelo. Tú querías meterlo, pero no por la boca. La sensación de tener esa semilla que valorabas como oro dentro de ti no pudiste superarla hasta algún tiempo después. Y lo cierto es que las conquistas de tu alfa fuera de molestarte significaban fuerza y atracción, te recorría una sensación extraña, agradable y excitante saberle dueño de tu persona.

Te encantaba seguirle, obedecerle, buscar amor, llorar por él, suplicar caricias. 

Te encantaba _ser su perro_ aunque no lo quisieras admitir. Pensar que mandar sobre ti era cariño y amor te cegó. No ibas a aceptar que Derek, el Derek de tus pensamientos, era el ser retorcido que te pintaban tus amigos. Que Derek buena persona sí, pero que en el amor había que desaparecer.

Cuando el día fatal pasó todos estaban delante, porque nadie podía hacer nada si no te dejabas ayudar y a él no le daba vergüenza hacer gala del control que tenía sobre ti. Llegaste y te recibió con cara de asco, no quisiste pensar mucho sobre eso porque al fin y al cabo sentir su calor te bastaba. No hubo sonrisa de superioridad, ni ritual de bienvenida que consistía en rozar tu cara por su brazo hasta que te acariciaba el cabello, no te dejo. Simplemente fue hacia donde estaban los sofás y se paro enfrente de ellos, como un muro que te separaba de tus amigos allí sentados y que miraban la escena sin saber que esperar esta vez. Te miró desde arriba con los brazos cruzados, tú te sentiste mucho más pequeño de lo normal. Empezaste a sentir miedo, ¿y si ya no te dejaba lavar su ropa? ¿Cómo lo olerías entonces? ¿Cómo inventarías una escusa de haber extraviado una prenda cuando la verdad es que la tenías escondida para cuando te masturbabas? Pero todo aquello quedaba en nada si seguía pudiendo ir a su casa a admirarle. 

_“No te quiero aquí”_

_“¿Quieres que traiga algo?”_ -Lo miraste con una sonrisa pilla.- _“Se te olvido poner algo en la lista de la compra ¿Qué es?”_  

No entendías las caras sorprendidas de los demás, esto era pan de cada día para ti. Pero Derek hizo un gesto de exasperación, rodando los ojos.

_“No. Quiero que te vayas.”_

Admites que te desconcertó pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Aunque por lo general si ese día no tenía ganas de verte simplemente te ignoraba y te insultaba un poco. Te encogiste de hombros y cuando ibas a despedirte de tus amigos e irte se puso de nuevo frente a ti. 

 _“No me has entendido.”_  

No se había explicado tampoco. 

_“¿Qué ocurre?”_

_“No quiero que vengas, que vuelvas nunca más.”_

Lo miraste con ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué hacer. No lo entendías, ni lo entenderías nunca por que no había razón en particular.

_“Me he cansado de verte por aquí, es más, me he dado cuenta del asco que me provocas.”_

Nunca te había dirigido tanto tiempo la palabra. Decía que no le apetecía perder el tiempo y tú lo entendías. Eras tan frágil e inocente...

 _“Te quiero.”_ -Susurraste débilmente, tan bajo que los lobos sentados casi ni te entendieron. Casi. Que lastima dabas.

Dentro de ti sabías que no eran las palabras correctas. Sabías que ese era la chispa perfecta para que te hiriera más. Ya nada importaba, ni la gente que os miraba atenta y con cierto bochorno por presenciar algo tan íntimo como un rechazo tan crudo e inhumano.

 _“¿Me quieres? Asqueroso. No entiendo como siendo tan listo te has dejado manejar todo este tiempo. Entiende que he jugado contigo lo que he querido y un poco más.”_ Soltó un sonido entrecortado, una risa reprimida. _“En realidad no me dejaste opción, ten claro que esto es culpa tuya. Te me tirabas encima pidiéndome que te metiera la polla hasta la garganta y que te partiera por la mitad.”_

Scott fue a levantarse indignado, la rojez de su piel a causa de la ira se veía claramente pero no pudo hacer nada por el shock que fue ver a Derek reír libremente.

_“Da gracias a que no te he follado. Soy buena persona por no haberte robado la virginidad. Además ¿cómo querías que lo hiciera? Repugnante. Solo porque eres tú. Te daré la razón en que un buen culo apretado arregla lo que sea. Y te confieso que casi te cumplo el deseo cuando te encontré en la cocina así mmm… abierto para mí. Joder. Pero luego a ver quién te sacaba de mi casa. Al menos ahora te echo sin sentirme mal.”_

Lo siguiente lo recuerdas muy confuso, solo que te arrastraste por el suelo mientras te agarrabas a sus piernas cuando se rió de ti un poco más. Sabes que cuando Lydia, la única que no le rendía cuentas al alfa, se levantó para ir a ayudarte Derek la miró y luego a los demás. Después se giró y como ultimátum te ordenó no acercarte a nadie de la manada nunca más. Tú sólo te encogiste más sobre ti mismo, derramaste lágrimas en silencio, las lagrimas que más han olido a desesperación. El golpe de gracia llegó cuando sentiste que Derek te cogía del brazo bruscamente y te llevaba en movimientos violentos hacia la puerta. Te empujó despectivamente y lo último que viste fueron unos ojos fríos, una sonrisa divertida y la mano que te había tocado restregándose en la pernera de su pantalón. Como si hubiera algo que limpiar.

Nunca te acordaste de como volviste a tu piso, ni de como viviste los siguientes días, pero cuando saliste de tu ensimismamiento tu padre te estaba mirando preocupado. Le dejaste pasar y le invitaste a tomar café. Te preguntó por qué hacía una semana que no le respondías las llamadas. En un principio te sorprendiste de que tu padre hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para saber de ti. Él te aclaró que la culpa era de los problemas que habían tenido en el pueblo, un psicótico que todo el mundo conocía y que había terminado matando a su madre. Tu padre no entró mas en el tema pero captaste el gran paréntesis que había habido desde que el asesinó hubiera matado a su madre hasta que se descubrió.

 _“La pobre mujer estaba... mancillada, metida en la nevera y en el granero las ovejas no parecían ovejas. Un enfermo...”_ Comentó el sheriff significativamente.

No tocasteis más el tema y os despedisteis. Le prometiste no “desaparecer” otra vez e ir pronto a visitarlo. Cuando cerraste la puerta supiste que ya nada iba a ser igual. Algo había cambiado, todo lo había hecho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Derek te había dejado sin vida excepto por tu padre. Todo lo que habías pasado junto a la manada durante cinco años había desaparecido en lo que parecieron diez minutos. Derek lo había dicho alto y claro, era tu culpa. Pero es que no podías evitar intentar acercarte a él.

Los tres meses siguientes los pasaste en una bruma espesa de dolor y desesperación, intentaste volver a verlo y ninguna vez te abrió. Pasaste tanto tiempo en el portal esperando de pie, sentado, apoyado en tu jeep que la gente del edificio ya te conocía, tu personalidad amistosa pronto provocó lástima en algunos habitantes del lugar. _Otros_ sin embargo no eran _capaces_ de vivir a gusto con un perrillo abandonado esperando a que su amo le abriera la puerta. Una vez estando allí esperando a algo comenzó a llover y tu no tenías donde resguardarte. Al día siguiente estabas muy enfermo y aún así acudiste a la cita no programada. En otra ocasión a las dos de la mañana llego un coche patrulla, llamada anónima dijo Parrish evitando tus ojos. No se lo tomaste en cuenta a Derek.

Pasó mucho y tu obsesión creció. Tanto que veías a Derek en todas partes y tu vida ya no era tuya, pertenecía a la persona que te había rechazado, y él lo sabía. Conocía perfectamente el estado en el que te había dejado y sabía que mientras el disfrutaba y seguía a delante con su existencia, la tuya estaba ligada a lo que él representaba, aunque nunca os volvierais a ver. Vivía feliz con ello, a veces se acordaba de ti y echaba de menos los buenos momentos como aquella vez que te pillo revolcándote en sus sabanas después de haberse corrido allí. Ese acto se volvió tradición.

Estabas tan perdido que ni lo veías. Era normal para ti y para todos los que te veían, habías conseguido que así fuera. Llegó a un extremo perturbador que no tenía sentido ni para ti, tu mente admitía cualquier posibilidad y situación sin tener en cuenta la anterior. Tenías la mente tan atrofiada, desordenada que no distinguías la cronología, el hilo de tus pensamientos y alucinaciones.

Bien podías despertarte y estar convencido de que Derek te había quitado la virginidad la noche anterior y que se había largado por la mañana, incluso ver cómo te desnudaba y te daba la vuelta para abrirte el culo. Veías nítidamente como escupía en tu ano y metía su lengua, como lamía con devoción esa piel caliente y estrecha. Notabas como se separaba y metía sus pulgares para separar tus glúteos un poco más y como volvía arremeter otra vez con su afilada lengua, que llegaba a los recovecos más oscuros. Sentías con placer como metía uno, dos, hasta tres dedos, como los retorcía, como arañabas las sabanas, con los parpados cerrados, rubor casi granate y la boca abierta. Estaba ahí y tú lo sabías. Era real, por fin lo tenías amándote.

Otro día Derek vivía contigo y tú le hacías de comer lo que más le gustaba, luego os ibais a pasear y terminabais en casa viendo una película abrazados y dándoos cariño. Era normal, lo que siempre habías deseado y lo tenías.

Al día siguiente volvías otra vez a la realidad y llorabas sin salir de la cama. Esos días recordabas que no podías ir a su casa por la orden de alejamiento. Así que rondabas por las calles sin ver hacia donde ibas. Es aquí donde nos lleva todo, a cuando la tarde había huido y ya solo quedaban estrellas y luna llena y te descubriste en una fábrica abandonada. Sentiste miedo y te volviste rápido para volver a casa. Tu alimentación no estaba siendo buena últimamente y tus reflejos se habían vuelto lentos. No viste lo que se encontraba delante de ti, cuando te quisiste dar cuenta ya era tarde para esquivar y chocaste cayendo hacia atrás. Cuando levantaste la vista encontraste la solución que tu mente pronto contaminó.

_“¿Derek?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ante todo quiero decir que no esta terminada. Recuerdo que no es capitulo único.
> 
> Quiero decir que he hecho esto por que no había ningún trabajo en español con este tema. Me a parecido muy interesante y no se si es por que hay miedo de que la gente se escandalice o porque no gusta.   
> De cualquier manera ¡Estamos hablando de hombres lobos! Para mi es raro que nada de esto halla visto la luz, me refiero a que esta muy bien eso de "Hemos follado tanto que con mis poderes lobunos me he cargado tu cama, lo siento Stiles, te la arreglare porque soy un jodido manitas con mi cuerpo hiperdesarrollado." pero creo que este tema de "ups me he transformado en lobo completo en medio del magreo... da igual te sigo cogiendo por que eres un viciosillo" debería hablarse más por que bueno son mitad lobo y podría pasar por eso del descontrol y bla bla bla.
> 
> A mi me da igual que no haya buena acogida, tarde o temprano subiré el siguiente capitulo por que quiero escribirlo. Si a nadie le gusta estoy segura de que aparecerá alguien que lo aprecie. De todas maneras si lo leéis y le dais tiempo os lo agradezco. A las personas que comenten gracias doble, me encantaría saber la opinión de la gente respecto a la zoofilia.


End file.
